Totally Ice Cold
by Mat49324
Summary: ONESHOT! Remember when the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge was a craze across the country? Clover is called out first by Blaine! Will she take the challenge, donate to charity, or do both? And what about the other spy friends? Read and find out. Enjoy. (Credit to The Time Traveler for the title, and jettmanas for the cover image)


(Yep, peeps, I'm back for a Totally Spies story – albeit a oneshot here. First off, it's been a long while outside of my joint fics w/ **The Blue Time Ranger**, and there's no way we're stopping joint fics together anytime soon. This one in my mind has been forming in me little by little for the past while. The only tidbit I was kicking around is whether to add my "Mat" character in or not, and I've decided to do so [as I said, it's no longer an outright self-insert]. This does take place with the spies as students at Mali-U FYI. I do hope you like reading it as much fun as I had writing this oneshot out.)

**Title:** _Totally Spies!: Totally Ice Cold_ (credit to **The Time Traveler** for coming up with the title)

**Summary:** Remember when the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge became a craze around the country back in 2014? Clover enjoys a free period at the Mali-U Beach and sees Blaine take part in the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge... but Clover then finds out she is called out for the challenge by Blaine himself. If that's not enough, what's Clover to do – take the challenge, donate to charity, or both – and will she call out the other spies, too?

**Rating:** T for foul language mostly

**Story Created:** 10/27/19

**12:53 PM – Mali-U Beach**

The four spies – Sam, Clover, Alex, and Britney – and Mat were enjoying another day on the Mali-U campus. They were near the beach area and Clover especially saw the Mali-U volleyball team hard at work with drills.

"Super glad I got a free period now," said Clover to her four best friends.

"Well, I got lucky with my last class cancelled for today," said Mat.

"I think I'm gonna hang on the beach for my free period," said Clover. "Especially since Surfology is after that."

Sam and Alex looked at their watches and schedules, and so did Britney.

"Uh-oh," said Alex. "I got a shift at the Mali-U Café starting soon!"

"And I have my last physics class at the same time!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm done for today myself," Britney stated. "I'll join you, Clover."

"Same here," said Mat.

"See ya, guys," said Alex as she dashed away.

Sam and Mat quickly pecked and exchanged an "I love you" before Sam dashed away herself and hopped on the tram nearby. With that, Clover, Britney, and Mat sauntered down to the beach. Clover and Britney used their X-Powders to switch to their two-pieces, and Mat using his Nintendo DS to switch to his swimshorts and 2012-throwback motocross shirt that read "Tomac 17" on the back to signify current 3-time 450cc Motocross champ Eli Tomac.

"Super glad I decided to stay here for school," Mat said to Britney.

"You were thinking of going home?" Britney asked.

"I was," said Mat. "But I didn't want to break up with Sam possibly."

"Yeah, I'd hate to be in that predicament," Britney commented.

"I know," said Mat. "Sam means a lot to me, too – way more than Supercross. I'd hate to possibly do that."

Clover was too busy watching the Mali-U volleyball team wrap up their drills. Seconds later was when Clover spotted her boyfriend Blaine. They seemed to be up to something else.

"I don't know what's going on," said Clover.

She arrived as Blaine held a bucket and that's when he saw Clover. Other members of the V-ball team had their phones out and seemed to be filming Blaine.

"Hey, Beautiful," Blaine greeted to Clover, which made Clover's morale go up tenfold.

"Hey Blainey, you just finish practice?" Clover asked.

"It's over early," said Blaine. "But I got one thing to do now..."

Blaine motioned to the others to start filming with their phones. Clover saw and moved out of the way, still perplexed over what was going on. She saw the other players with their phones and joined just in the nick of time. In the meantime, Britney and Mat made their ways to where the teams were, and careful to not block their views. They seemed intrigued, too.

"Hey, peeps, I'm Blaine, captain of the Mali-U Beach V-ball team," Blaine began a speech. "I'm sure a lot of you have heard of the newest craze across the U.S.A. – the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge..."

His speech went on, especially with Clover still not knowing anything about this new "challenge."

"I nominate everyone on the Mali-U Beach V-ball team," Blaine continued as one of the other players appeared behind the shirtless boy. "And I also nominate... my girlfriend, Clover."

To say Clover was speechless was a total understatement. That's when Blaine got doused by one of his teammates with the bucket of ice water and gave a big scream. When it was all said and done, Blaine gave a sigh of relief, but it was totally cold to say the least!

"Whew... you have 24 hours, Beautiful," Blaine stated to Clover. "24 hours to either do the following: take the challenge, make a donation to charity, or do both."

Clover had no idea what to do.

"Clock's ticking," Britney and Mat quipped.

"Kudos, man!" Mat said to Blaine and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks," said Blaine, who then turned to Clover. "I'll be awaiting your notice, Beautiful. I got a class in a bit, so clock's ticking."

"What do you think, Clover?" Mat asked.

"Gee, I don't know," Clover answered, obviously in a really icy predicament as Blaine went away.

"I saw this on the news recently," said Mat. "It looks like fun."

"Totally," said Britney. "24 hours though... it seems like a lot of time, but it can sneak up on you before you know it."

"I gotta say though," said Mat. "It'd be nice to be the one who pours the ice water over somebody's head though."

"What's going on?" Asked another voice; this turned out to be Sam, back from her physics class. She shared a quick peck with Mat since she came back.

Alex wasn't back yet from her shift at the Mali-U Café. It wouldn't be for at least another 2 or 3 hours.

"Quite a bit's happened," Britney quipped. "Clover specifically."

"She had—" Mat began before Clover cut him off.

"Blainey just called me out for something called the 'ALS Ice Bucket Challenge' – that's what happened," Clover said.

"Ice... Bucket... Challenge?" Sam asked.

"I was just telling Brit," said Mat. "I saw this on the news recently – if you're called out by someone, you have 24 hours to either take the challenge yourself, or make a donation to charity – or do both. It's to raise awareness for ALS or Lou Gehrig's Disease."

"Mat was right," said Britney. "It looks like fun."

"Pouring a bucket of ice water over your head to raise awareness for ALS?" Sam asked, not impressed. "I don't buy it."

"You know, Sammy," said Clover. "Mat's got a good point – it _does_ look like fun after all."

"Totally," said Mat. "Plus I know someone who passed away because of ALS in the Supercross world, too."

"You actually _know_ someone who died of ALS?" Sam asked, looking surprised.

"Sure do," said Mat. "All these little things I know from Supercross come in handy every once in a while."

Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Who's that?" Clover asked.

"His name's Gavin Gracyk," said Mat. "He lost his dad to the disease in 2008 - and if that wasn't enough, Gracyk's fiancee died in 2006, too."

"That's a total bummer," Sam commented.

"Anyway... Clover, what're you gonna do now that Blaine's called you out?" Britney asked.

"Yeah, tell us, girl," said Mat as he and Sam awaited Clover's decision.

"Oh I don't know..." said Clover as the group of friends made their ways back to the penthouse. Mat had elected to room with Britney at her apartment for a while, but both were on their way to the penthouse, too.

Sam had already texted Alex to let her know where they were instead of the Mali-U Beach.

_Five hours after Clover was called out..._

The spies were having dinner at the penthouse after Alex got off her shift. Alex was then told about what happened.

"Wow, Clover got called out by Blaine?" asked Alex. "What's this 'Ice Bucket Challenge' anyway?"

"Oh, it's on the news," Clover called out.

The friends came to see what the challenge was about. They were intrigued to say the least.

"Well, that does look like fun in a way," said Alex. "Mat was right."

"So, you gonna take the challenge, Clover?" Britney asked.

"Yeah, let's hear it," said Sam.

"Totally," Alex quipped. "No right or wrong way the report said."

"Well, if Blaine is calling me out..." Clover began, and then gave her ultimate decision. "I think I _should_ take the challenge... and I have a few people in mind to nominate, too."

"Oh you want a cameraman, Clover?" Mat offered.

"Or camerawoman?" Alex offered, too.

"If you want," said Clover.

"Would you girls take the challenge?" Mat asked the others.

The others just shrugged their shoulders.

"Would you?" Alex asked Mat back.

"Well like I said – it looks like fun," said Mat. "I probably would if I were called out."

_The following day almost exactly 24 hours later..._

"So, what's it gonna be, Beautiful?" Blaine asked Clover.

She motioned to the rest of her spy friends, who had their phone cameras ready and willing; Britney held Clover's iPhone as well.

"I'm totally taking the challenge," said Clover, obviously ready as she sported a bikini.

"She's calling my bluff," Mat quietly said to Britney.

Britney just quietly laughed in response.

"Are you ready, Clover?" Alex asked.

"The bucket of ice water is ready," said Blaine.

Clover nodded and motioned for her friends to begin.

"Hello, I'm Clover, and my boyfriend, Blaine just called me out for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge," She started as her introduction.

After a brief mention of what ALS was, Clover confirmed she would be taking the challenge, but the group of friends snuck looks at each other during their recordings. Clover then got set with her nominations.

"I nominate... Alex, Britney, Sam, and Mat," Clover announced, which left the 4 of them totally speechless, with dropped jaws, and wide eyes, and Clover with a smirk on her face.

The spies' mood did a total 180 when Blaine came into camera view behind Clover and a smile on his face. Clover was immediately doused and felt the ice cubes hit her simultaneously. The other 4 spies couldn't contain some of their laughter during the recordings.

"_Holy shit!_" was all Clover could say – a total of 8 times after that experience.

Finally, she said something different.

"Girls, and Mat, you all have 24 hours... _phew!_" Clover concluded before they all stopped filming.

Alex was there with a towel for Clover.

"Nice going, Beautiful," said Blaine.

Clover didn't waste any time after she was feeling normal again and went after Blaine; the others just chuckled.

"Believe me, we'll laugh about this one day," Mat quipped.

"Totally," said Britney.

"I still _can't believe_ that Clover called _us_ out of all people here at Mali-U!" Sam exclaimed.

"Believe it, Sammy," Alex groaned.

"Nobody's gonna judge you, girls," Mat pointed out.

"True," Britney agreed.

Sam and Alex sighed, still disturbed that Clover called them all out.

"I gotta admit I've always wanted to be the one who pours the water over said person after watching that on the news," Mat admitted.

Sam and Alex rolled their eyes.

"Why did I figure you'd say that?" Sam asked Mat rhetorically and chuckled.

_Nearly 24 hours later..._

"So, what's the verdict, girls?" Clover then asked Sam and Alex.

Britney and Mat returned to the penthouse with a bag of ice, bottled water, and buckets.

"I still can't believe you called us out, Clover," said Sam in a groan.

"Totally," Alex said in agreement.

"Hey, I'm gonna 'man up' this time," said Mat. "I told you it looks like fun."

Alex chuckled and seemed to be in agreement.

"Okay you take it first, Mat," Alex declared.

"In your dreams, Alex!" Mat exclaimed.

"You're the one who said 'it looks like fun,' you know," Alex retorted.

"You guys..." Britney cut in. "I'll go first."

"Hey, maybe you should douse her," Mat whispered to Alex.

She gave Mat a nod – with an ace up her sleeve – as the spies began filming Britney. Clover played double duty with filming with her phone, and Britney's phone, too; Alex and Britney had used their X-Powders to change to their two-pieces again, but Sam was the only one among the spies who didn't and stayed fully clothed. Mat had changed via his Nintendo DS, but he wasn't ready for the challenge yet.

"I was nominated by Clover to take the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge," Britney began her speech. "And I accept the challenge."

Alex gave Mat her phone to do double-duty and grabbed a bucket of ice water. She came into film view behind Britney.

"Okay... here we go..." said Britney with a nervous laugh.

Britney gave her nominations, which were all the other spies. She shrieked as Alex drenched her until the bucket was empty. Clover and Mat were laughing at the sight; Sam and Alex were, too – especially Alex since she was the one who was pouring the bucket of water over Britney.

"Whoa... whoa... whoa shit!" Britney shivered after all that. She even threw in a jump in the penthouse pool to conclude it and the spies stopped filming with their phones.

"Atta girl, Brit!" Mat exclaimed as Britney got out.

Clover ran to get a towel for Britney and extra towels for everyone else, too. Sam still looked like she had no intention to take the challenge. Britney high-fived Mat, but Sam seemed to change her tune after she watched Britney take the challenge.

"Sam, would it help if you and I did the challenge together?" Mat asked, noticing Sam's face.

"You serious?" Sam asked with a surprised look at him. "You'd really let me douse you that way?"

"Oh, you can do that to me _anytime_," said Mat, imitating "Wheel of Fortune" host Pat Sajak; that made Sam sport a goofy grin.

Alex was almost ready herself.

"You good to go, Alex?" asked Clover.

Secretly, Sam stepped away to use her X-Powder to change outfits to her pink and white bikini. Mat noticed her walking back.

"Changed your mind, Sam?" Clover asked, she and Mat the first ones to notice.

"Well, you guys are all taking the challenge," said Sam, logically. "I'm sure we'll laugh about this one day." She then gave a grin.

"Nice work, Sammy," said Clover, liking Sam's change of heart.

The spies didn't forget Alex and began to film her.

"Mat, are you planning to douse Sammy?" Alex quickly asked, which was her "ace up her sleeve".

"That was my intention," Mat replied.

Alex ran through her speech and got a case of nerves when Britney appeared behind her.

"Okay, do it, Brit," said Alex.

She shrieked as Britney doused Alex and the rest of the spies got a good amount of chuckles in.

"_Holy shit!_" Alex exclaimed a total of 9 times as she jumped in the penthouse pool like Britney did.

"Okay, Sammy," said Clover. "It's your turn – you changed your clothes after all."

Sam whimpered a bit.

"Hey if it helps, I'll do it with you," Mat offered.

Sam rolled her eyes and nodded; Mat had removed his shirt beforehand.

Alex and Clover played double duty for filming Sam and Mat. Both doused each other, but Sam gave some screams because Mat did his a little slower than the other girls. Just like the other girls, Mat and Sam concluded with a jump in the penthouse pool together. Clover even added in an extra nomination to Jerry.

"Nice work, you two," said Clover.

"Thanks," said Sam. "By the way, I like you called out Jerry, too."

"I wonder what he'd say," said Clover in a giggle.

"That's a nice thing to wonder," said Mat. "You think he'll take the challenge?"

The group of friends shared a hearty laugh and a group high-five.

_The End_

(And that'll do for this oneshot. I hope you all liked it and had some memories come back of when the Ice Bucket Challenge was a craze across the country. FYI, I took the challenge myself and I have a video to prove it. Check my YouTube page, MathewV21688 and search "Ice Bucket Challenge". I hope I get a lot of reviews for this one. Thanks for reading.)


End file.
